This invention relates to an alarm system for protecting outdoor campers. More particularly, it relates to a system of various tent alarms for placing about the perimeter of a campground. The invention consists of five distinct models which can be used interchangeably . . . each can be situated at the four corners of a campsite with a fifth as a spare near the tent's main entrance. Or, the same model (one of the five) can be located at each of the four corners. Alternately, they can be arranged in pairs or various other sets of two, three or four.
The Tent Alarm™ of this invention may save a life by alerting campers when people or animals come around their tent or camping area. It is sufficiently loud so as to cause an attacker (human or animal) to retreat. A user merely hammers the various models (one of the five) at or near the four main corners of the tent exterior/campsite with a fifth unit either inside the tent proper or immediately outside the tent's opening. And, when needed in the event of an emergency, any one of these models can be rapidly pulled from the ground and swung about for protection. In another alternative embodiment, the corner post alarm unit can either resemble, or merely serve to operate as, the ancient weapon known as a flail for grabbing by the elongate handle and swinging about with an upper pointed stick or ball component.
When people or animals approach the secured tent alarm perimeter, the alarm's sound sensor and/or light (strobe or full on) will go off alerting those within the tent of potential human or animal intruders.
Every lightweight model of this tent alarm will be waterproof and have a motion-activated light, a sound alarm that resembles a shotgun blast, a siren, a wild animal noise (like the roar of a wildcat, bear, etc.), an airhorn and/or loud car horn.
Each model will be battery-powered by one or more battery units stored inside. These battery units will be rapidly rechargeable and, ideally, carry enough back up power for lasting through the night. With extra charging capabilities, each unit can be optionally fitted with a slight taser-like contacting post for use when an intruder gets too close to one's personal space.
Each model of tent alarm is on a hammerable stake that, when duly installed, will rest at about knee height or no more than 18-24 inches above ground. Optional models would include a height-extendable version that, when locked into place, could raise (or lower) the overall height of each stake unit another 6 to 18 inches. The top to said stakes can be driven into the ground adjacent the camp tent with a hammer, mallet or possibly by using a hammer-like end to one of the other alarm posts. Alternately, each of the respective alarm units may be held in place using a wooden log (or stone) alarm holder placed, and well anchored, at the respective corners of one's campground.
Unlike the tent alarm system of Chinese Patent No. 203239041, each model of this Tent Alarm can be quickly pulled from the ground to further serve as a defense weapon . . . in a “pinch”. With its upper head handle, any model can be pulled out and swung about for scaring away animals. When people approach (or wild animals wander too close), the lights of an alarm will come on and the sounds for that alarm go off.
The respective alarms can be wired to individual remote controls, or to one common remote control that can turn the whole system on or off from within the tent proper. In addition, preferred embodiments would include a timer mechanism (for the universal remote, OR for each individual alarm model). That timer would allow its user to set the system's alarm and then return to the centralized tent, or leave the campground (temporarily, perhaps for hunting/hiking, etc.), before eventually returning to the secured area. Such a timer could be set at staggered intervals, such as 1, 2 or 5 minutes, or possibly even longer (as needed).
The respective models will be lightweight, yet able to be used for defensive purposes as well. An optional variation would include a built in, replaceable spray canister in which can be stored an easily directed stream of mace, pepper spray or other irritant.